This invention relates generally to television systems. More particularly, this invention relates to full service television systems that use advanced storage, communications, and processing techniques to provide a variety of television services including audio and audiovisual programming, advanced navigation controls, interactive program guides (IPGs), Impulse Pay-Per-View activation, Near-Video-On-Demand programming, Video-On-Demand programming, advanced configuration controls, and online services.
With recent advances in storage, communication, and processing technologies, many present-day television systems are becoming antiquated. This is especially true of many cable television systems. Traditional methods of broadcasting television programs and services in such cable television systems suffer from an inability to deliver a high number of high quality television signals on a single coaxial cable. Many existing television systems also cannot provide the advanced television services desired by their subscribers, such as, for example, a comprehensive channel navigator, an interactive program guide, Impulse Pay-Per-View activation, Near-Video-On-Demand programming, Video-On-Demand programming, and advanced configuration controls. Furthermore, most modern television systems have no provisions whatsoever for supplying services such as World Wide Web browsing, Internet E-Mail, and online services.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a full service television system capable of delivering a high number of high quality television signals.
It would also be desirable to provide a full service television system capable of using advanced communications techniques to deliver a high number of high quality television signals.
It would further be desirable to provide a full service television system capable of sustaining two-way communications between a cable service provider and a cable service subscriber.
It would even further be desirable to provide a full service television system capable of delivering advanced television services such as a comprehensive channel navigator, an interactive program guide, Impulse Pay-Per-View activation, Near-Video-On-Demand programming, Video-On-Demand programming, and advanced configuration controls.
It would still further be desirable to provide a full service television system capable of delivering services such as World Wide Web browsing, Internet E-Mail, and online services.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a full service television system capable of delivering a high number of high quality television signals.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a full service television system capable of using advanced communications techniques to deliver a high number of high quality television signals.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a full service television system capable of sustaining two-way communications between a cable service provider and a cable service subscriber.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a full service television system capable of delivering advanced television services such as a comprehensive channel navigator, an interactive program guide, Impulse Pay-Per-View activation, Near-Video-On-Demand programming, Video-On-Demand programming, and advanced configuration controls.
It is an even further object of this invention to provide a full service television system capable of delivering services such as World Wide Web browsing, Internet E-Mail, and online services.
In accordance with these and other objects of the present invention, a full service television system is provided that includes digital and analog programs and services, an advanced communications network, and a fully programmable set-top terminal capable of implementing advanced television and online services.
In the preferred embodiments of the present invention, the full service television system is implemented as a cable television system. Although a cable television system is described herein, the present invention, and all of its features, can be implemented in other forms, such as, for example, a Direct Broadcast Satellite (DBS) system, a Multi-channel Multi-point Distribution System (MMDS), an Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Loop (ADSL) system, a Local Area Network (LAN) system, or a Wide Area Network (WAN) system.
Preferred implementations of the cable television system of the present invention comprise a cable headend, at least one fiber transport, at least one distribution hub, at least one hybrid fiber coax plant, and a plurality of set-top terminals. The cable headend provides programs, services, and overall system control of the cable television system. The fiber transports, distribution hubs, and hybrid fiber coax plants provide an advanced communication network for the cable television system. And the set-top terminals provide interfaces, processing, and storage capability in a subscriber""s home to facilitate the implementation of advanced television and online services.
To provide programs, services, and overall system control of the cable television system of the preferred embodiments of the present invention, the cable headend incorporates digital and analog satellite receivers, a broadcast cable gateway, integrated receiver decoders, analog scrambling and modulation, application and media servers, an addressable controller, a digital switch or multiplexer, and an interactive cable gateway. Although these elements will be described herein as distinct functions, each can be implemented as a single device, as a composition of devices, or as a portion of a device.
Programs and services provided by the cable headend are supplied to the cable headend primarily through analog and digital satellite broadcasts and through digital data storage. The cable headend may also receive programs and services from sources such as, for example, analog off-air signals, digital off-air signals, and locally originated signals.
Analog and digital satellite broadcasts are received at the cable headend by a plurality of analog and digital satellite receivers. Integrated receiver decoders within the cable headend control the reception of the analog satellite broadcasts, and analog scrambling and modulation converts the analog signals into a format suitable for transmission over the cable system""s communication network. Similarly, a broadcast cable gateway within the cable headend controls the reception of the digital satellite broadcasts and converts the digital signals into a format suitable for transmission over the cable system""s communications network.
Programs and services are also supplied to the cable headend through digitally stored data in application and media servers. Programs and services stored in the application and media servers are first transmitted to the cable system""s communication network through a digital switch or multiplexer and then through an interactive cable gateway. The digital switch or multiplexer can be implemented through an Asynchronous Transfer Mode switch, a Digital Video Broadcast Asynchronous Serial Interface (DVB ASI), or other suitable means. The application servers can be connected directly to the digital switch or multiplexer, or can be connected to the digital switch or multiplexer via an intermediate network. The media servers, however, should be connected to the digital switch or multiplexer directly because of the high bandwidth requirements of the media servers and the limited bandwidth capabilities of present day networks. Programs and services transmitted through the digital switch or multiplexer from the application and media servers are converted by the interactive cable gateway to a format suitable for transmission in the cable system""s communication network. By connecting the application and media servers to the interactive cable gateway through the digital switch or multiplexer, a cable system operator can add new application and media servers to the cable television system as needed.
Overall system control is provided by the cable headend primarily through an addressable controller. The functions performed by the addressable controller can include, for example, control of all equipment interaction at the cable headend, management of the cable television system""s communication network, control of all equipment located in the system""s communication network, configuration and management of set-top terminals (preferably both those of the present invention and those that may later be introduced into the marketplace), operational control of the distribution hubs, operational control of the interactive cable gateway, and distribution control of programs and services from the integrated receiver decoders, broadcast cable gateway, application servers, and media servers to the set-top terminals.
The communication network of the cable television systems of the preferred embodiments of the present invention comprises at least one fiber transport, at least one distribution hub, and at least one hybrid fiber coax plant. The communication network preferably includes analog channels with Vertical Blanking Interval (VBI) signals, Forward Application Transport (FAT) channels, Forward Data Channels (FDC), and Reverse Data Channels (RDC). Analog channels with VBI signals maintain downward compatibility with existing cable television equipment. FAT channels provide set-top terminals with compressed digital content, such as, for example, video, audio, applications, control messages, and broadcast data. Forward Data Channels carry to the set-top terminals out-of-band Internet Protocol (IP) datagrams containing messages regarding, for example, conditional access, entitlement, broadcast data, network management, application downloads, Variable Bit-Rate (VBR) downloads, external device data services, or general matters. Furthermore, all Interactive Program Guide data is carried to the set-top terminals exclusively over the out-of-band Forward Data Channels. Reverse Data Channels carry IP datagram messages from the set-top terminals to equipment within the cable headend. These messages can relate to, for example, network management, external device data services, program/service control and activation, or general matters.
The fiber transports carry signals between the cable headend and the distribution hubs and are preferably each physically configured in a ring connecting typically five distribution hubs to the cable headend. Each of the fiber transports comprises a bundle of at least one fiber optic cable, at least one of which is used by each distribution hub on the physical ring of each fiber transport. By using selected fiber optic cables within the fiber transport""s bundle, the distribution hubs may be connected to the cable headend either through adjacent hubs in a logical xe2x80x9cringxe2x80x9d configuration, directly to the headend in a logical xe2x80x9cstarxe2x80x9d configuration, or in any other logical configuration.
The distribution hubs comprise a plurality of data channel gateways, each of which receives and transmits data messages between the cable headend and the set-top terminals. The data channel gateways provide routing functions, modulation functions on the signals going to the set-top terminals, and demodulation functions on the signals coming from the set-top terminals. The routing, modulation, and demodulation functions performed by the data channel gateways are all controllable by the addressable controller within the cable headend.
The hybrid fiber coax plants connect the distribution hubs to the set-top terminals and each comprises fiber optic cable, a node, and a plurality of coaxial cables. The node in each hybrid fiber coax plant converts optical signals to electrical signals and electrical signals to optical signals such that two-way communication is maintained over the fiber optic and coaxial cables connecting the distribution hubs and set-top terminals.
The digital and analog programs and services furnished by the cable headend are presented to cable subscribers by set-top terminals within their homes. In the preferred embodiments of the present invention, the set-top terminals each comprise a central processing unit, memory, a memory management unit, communications circuitry, I/O control circuitry, and audio and video output circuitry. Each set-top terminal is controlled by the central processing unit which executes operating system and application software stored within memory. The memory management unit simplifies and oversees the interaction between the central processing unit and memory. Communications circuitry in the set-top terminal receives, demodulates, decrypts, decodes, and descrambles programs and services transmitted by the cable headend. Additionally, the communication circuitry also controls the two-way digital data transmissions between the headend and the set-top terminal. I/O control circuitry controls subscriber interaction with the set-top terminal through a keypad, an LED display, and a remote control. The I/O control circuitry also interfaces the set-top terminal with an accessories bus and external equipment (e.g., via an I/R transmitter), and is compatible with known interfaces, such as, for example, Ethernet 10-base-T, P1394, and SPDIF. Audio and video control circuitry in each set-top terminal provides graphics generation, audio synthesis, and real-time digital video processing, and generates the outputs necessary to interface the set-top terminal with a subscriber""s home audio and video system. These audio and video outputs can include, for example, AC-3 audio, baseband audio, RF video, S-Video, and baseband video outputs.
In the preferred embodiments of the present invention, application software within the set-top terminal provides the advanced cable services desired by many cable subscribers. These services include a comprehensive channel navigator, an interactive program guide, Impulse Pay-Per-View activation, Near-Video-On-Demand programming, Video-On-Demand programming, and advanced configuration controls. Additionally, because the set-top terminal is upgradable via software downloads from the cable headend, new services can be added to the set-top terminal as they become available.
The comprehensive channel navigation controls provided by the application software of the set-top terminal enable a subscriber to more easily navigate through the abundance of programming and services that are available in the preferred embodiments of the present invention. For example, a program information banner can be displayed whenever a subscriber changes channels to identify the program currently being displayed on the selected channel. This banner can include the following: the channel""s call sign, number, and logo; the program""s name, running time, and elapsed time; the current time; a brief description of the program; information regarding the next program on that channel; or any other information that may be of interest to the subscriber.
The navigation controls of the preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a channel selection function that includes a plurality of tables that cross reference channel numbers with the type, source, parameters, and description of the various television services (e.g., audio and video programming and online services) provided by the cable system. These tables create levels of control, transparent to the subscriber, that allow the set-top terminal to identify the parameters and software needed to activate the program or service associated with a selected channel number. For example, if a subscriber selects channel 10, which is associated with an E-mail service, the set-top terminal accesses the cross-reference tables to identify the type and source of the television service associated with channel 10. The set-top terminal then obtains from the tables any necessary parameters and executes the appropriate E-mail software to activate the selected service. Thus, rather than just map channel numbers to analog broadcast video frequencies as in traditional cable systems, these tables allow channel numbers to be mapped to other sources of data, such as, for example, MPEG video, VBI, IP, and ROM.
Furthermore, unlike traditional cable systems in which channel numbers are fixed to analog broadcast frequencies, these cross-reference tables allow television services to be arranged in any channel number order, regardless of how they are transmitted by the cable system to the set-top terminal. For example, a channel table can be configured to associate channel 4 with video service 3 provided by video source 2 or, alternatively, channel 4 can be associated with music service 12 provided by music source 8. Once a set-top terminal channel number is associated with a particular service, the association is maintained even if the cable provider reassigns the cable channel numbers over which the television services are transmitted.
The preferred embodiments of the present invention also provide channel setting controls which enable a subscriber to fully configure the set-top terminal to operate as desired. For example, the subscriber can assign channels to a favorite channel list; block channels based on channel number, time, program rating, genre, etc.; set timers to record a particular program; turn the set-top terminal on or off at a particular time; or remind the subscriber that a particular program is on or that a tape has to be put in an attached video cassette recorder (VCR).
A browse feature is also provided by the comprehensive navigation controls in the preferred embodiments of the present invention. The browse feature presents a banner to a subscriber that can identify other programs or services that are, were, or will be available for viewing on other channels. Similar to the program information banner described previously, the browse banner can include the following: a channel""s call sign, number, and logo; a program""s name, running time, and elapsed time; the current time; a brief description of the current program; information regarding a program following the browse program; or any other information that may be of interest to the subscriber.
An interactive program guide within the set-top terminal of the preferred embodiments of the present invention further allows the subscriber to easily operate the set-top terminal and navigate through the abundance of programs and services available in the cable television system. This interactive program guide can have any of at least three main modes: a time mode, a theme mode, and a title mode.
In the time mode, program information is displayed in a grid arrangement with rows corresponding to channel numbers, and columns corresponding to times. By navigating through this grid, a subscriber can identify and review information regarding programs that were, are, or will be available for viewing.
The theme mode of the present invention displays program information of programs that were, are, or will be available for viewing based on a subscriber-selected theme category. Once a theme category has been selected, all programs within that theme are displayed to the subscriber. In some embodiments of the present invention, in addition to scrolling through programs corresponding to the selected theme, a subscriber can also scroll to other themes after reaching the end of the list of programs corresponding to the selected theme.
Similar to the theme mode, the title mode lists and displays information regarding programs available for viewing based on the titles of the programs. Once a first letter is selected, all programs having titles beginning with that letter that were, are, or will be available for viewing are displayed to the subscriber. As with themes, in some embodiments of the present invention, a subscriber is not limited to viewing only those programs with titles beginning with the selected letter, but rather the subscriber may scroll to program titles beginning with other letters once an end of the program titles beginning with the selected letter has been reached.
All modes of the interactive program guide of the preferred embodiments of the present invention can include a highlighted channel banner, a highlighted program summary, a program viewing window, and mode indicators. The highlighted channel banner can indicate the call sign, channel number, and channel logo of the channel highlighted in the interactive program guide display. The highlighted program summary can indicate the title, running time, description, and characteristics of the program highlighted in the interactive program guide display. The program viewing window can display, for example, any of the following: the program being viewed prior to entering the interactive program guide, a program selected from the interactive program guide, or a program selected at the headend. The content of the program in the program viewing window can include any of the programs or services which can be displayed by the set-top terminal. The program viewing window can also include a time and channel banner indicating the current time and the channel being displayed in the program viewing window. The mode indicators can indicate the current mode of the interactive program guide and how to activate other available program guide modes.
The interactive program guide of the preferred embodiments of the present invention also facilitates rapid navigation to programs selected by a subscriber. Once the subscriber has found a desired program in the interactive program guide, the subscriber can, by pressing a single key, switch to the program if it is currently being transmitted, set a timer to remind the subscriber of its scheduled transmission, or record the program, either now if currently transmitted or at its scheduled transmission.
Impulse Pay-Per-View (IPPV) program purchasing is also facilitated in the preferred embodiments of the present invention. Through Impulse Pay-Per-View, a subscriber can request a Pay-Per-View event from the set-top terminal""s keypad or remote control. Upon the subscriber selecting an IPPV program, which can be through either the interactive program guide, manual channel selection, or setting of a recording timer, the set-top terminal automatically identifies channels and programs which are IPPV, queries whether the subscriber would like to purchase the selected IPPV program, and authorizes the purchase if the subscriber so indicates. The preferred embodiments of the present invention also allow a subscriber to view summaries of past and currently scheduled IPPV purchases, and to cancel currently scheduled purchases. Additionally, the IPPV features of the preferred embodiments of present invention provide free preview screening of IPPV events, countdown timers to the start of an IPPV event, and automatic reminders if the subscriber has changed channels between the time of ordering and the start time of the IPPV event.
Near-Video-On-Demand (NVOD) can also be implemented in the preferred embodiments of the present invention. NVOD programming transmits each NVOD program from a plurality of sources, each source transmitting the same NVOD program at a fixed time period out of phase with the others. Upon a request to view an NVOD program, the set-top terminal displays on an NVOD channel the source that will next begin transmitting the selected NVOD program based on when the subscriber chooses to view the program.
NVOD programming can simulate the VCR functions of pausing, fast forwarding, and rewinding. This is accomplished by switching the NVOD channel to another NVOD program source. For example, to pause an NVOD program, the set-top terminal displays a pause xe2x80x9cbarkerxe2x80x9d (e.g., on-screen message) for the time period between consecutive out-of-phase transmissions of the NVOD program. Once the time period has passed, the set-top terminal switches to the source that began transmitting the program one time period after the previously displayed source""s transmission. The NVOD program thus resumes at the point where paused and appears to the subscriber to have been paused by that time period. Similarly, fast forwarding and rewinding are accomplished by switching directly to another NVOD program source. For example, fast forwarding switches to a source that began transmitting the program before the currently viewed transmission, and rewinding switches to a source that began transmitting the program after the currently viewed transmission. By switching to a different NVOD program source, the NVOD program appears to have jumped by the time period between transmissions.
Video-On-Demand (VOD) programming can also be implemented in the preferred embodiments of the present invention. VOD is facilitated primarily by the media servers"" ability to deliver high-speed digital data to subscribers"" set-top terminals. Upon a subscriber""s request to view a VOD event, a media server capable of delivering the VOD event begins digitally transmitting the program to the subscriber""s set-top terminal. Unlike traditional broadcasts, this transmission is typically received only by the subscriber who requested the VOD event. A subscriber can therefore view the program at any time, and can also pause, fast forward, or rewind the program being transmitted.
Finally, the preferred embodiments of the present invention also allow messages to be transmitted to one or more subscribers. These messages can be sent to all subscribers (e.g., an emergency broadcast message) or to only one subscriber (e.g., an unpaid balance message). This message system can also send messages from one party within a household to another (e.g., an instruction by a parent to a child) or from one household to another. Thus a local messaging system within the cable system""s community can be established. Additionally, these messages can be configured to activate a service at a subscriber""s set-top terminal. For example, a set-top terminal can be automatically turned on to display an emergency news broadcast upon receipt of a message from the headend. Thus a subscriber can be alerted by the set-top terminal at any time, regardless of whether the set-top terminal is on or not.